Wayne: A Short Batman Story
by Fandom Cultures
Summary: Katherine is a homeless woman who just wants to help her mute daughter, Gabby. One day she is greeted by an unlikely friend who helps bring hope into her life.
1. Part One

My name is Katherine. Me and my little girl have been living Gotham for a year now and our luck hasn't been very good. We were kicked out of our apartment after failing to pay the rent. We have been sleeping on the streets for several weeks. It's lucky that we haven't been mugged. However, even though I don't have much, I am just glad that I have someone to love and care for, otherwise I don't think I could go on for much longer.

One day, I am outside sitting with my little girl, trying to warm ourselves up. It's December and Gotham is hit with a snowstorm. I wrap my arms around my baby girl trying to keep her warm.

"It will be alright Gabby. It will be alright," I told her.

However, if I am really honest with myself, I didn't know if it was going to be alright. We were sitting in the blistering cold. I am beginning to lose hope.

"What hope is there in Gotham?" I asked myself.

Suddenly I see a figure walking in the wind. As it came closer I could tell it is a man. He was dressed in a nice, black suit. He stands in front of us. I could recognize his face. I saw his face on a magazine. Finally I realized who he is. However, I am also suspicious.

"Hello there, ma'am, my name is Bruce-"

"I know who you are, Mr. Wayne and let me just tell you that we don't want your money. You billionaire types think that money can just magically make everything better. Well guess what? It can't. Money cannot bring the parents of those who were orphaned or replace a broken heart. It can't bring my family back."

Suddenly I saw sadness in his eyes as if he could relate to it.

"You're right and I know how you feel. I lost my family once. Money can't make everything better. But you know what can? Kindness."

Mr. Wayne walks into a nearby store.

"What is he doing?" I think to myself.

After several minutes, he walks outside with a box of Pizza.

"I figured you must be hungry."

I start devouring the pizza. Suddenly I stop and let my daughter eat.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I believe that we are all meant to help the less fortunate. By the way, I never got your name."

"It's Katherine and this is my baby girl, Gabby. She can't speak."

Mr. Wayne smiles at my daughter. A warm feeling enters my heart.

"Is there anyway we can repay you?"

"No need ma'am. I am just trying to help. Is there anything else that you need?"

I shake my head. He begins to walk away.

"What a nice fellow," I think to myself.


	2. Part Two

It started to get dark so I try to get my blanket to cover me and my baby. Suddenly we see 3 guys walking towards us. One of them pulls out a knife.

"Hey lady! I see that food you got there. Why don't you give it to use and we'll leave you alone?"

"Why don't you just leave us alone?"

"Wrong answer!" The guy says.

"Teach her a lesson!" He tells the other guys.

One of them kicks my stuff.

"What are you doing? Stop!" I yell in vain.

The guy just keeps laughing.

"You homeless people are just trash."

I try to fight back. I start swinging at the guy. However, another guy jumps in and hits me in the face, knocking me down.

"If you want your girl to live then you better give us your food!" A guy says.

I see a punk holding my little girl in his arms.

"Please leave her alone! I will do anything!"

He releases my daughter. She runs up and hugs me.

"Now the food!"

I hand them the Pizza. However, they don't leave.

"What is wrong? I gave you the food! Now leave us alone!"

"Nah. On second thought, we should teach you a lesson about manners. Grab her!"

A guy grabs me by my neck and pulls out a knife.

"Please don't do this! HELP!"

I keep calling for help but I know it is useless. I look at my daughter.

"Baby, close your eyes!"

She closes her eyes. I could feel the knife against my neck. I close my eyes.

Suddenly I feel the guy being pulled away from me. He starts screaming in fear. I turn around to see him being lifted in the air by a rope of some sort.

"What the hell was that?!" Another guy says.

"Have you not read the freaking news?! It's him!"

The guy snatches my daughter and points a gun at her head.

"I'm warning you! Come near me and she dies! I swear to God!"

Suddenly a black figure swoops down and quickly grabs the guy. The last guy standing pulls out his knife.

"That's it! I am done playing games! Show yourself!"

"Who said this was a game?" A deep voice says.

A black cloaked figure appears out of nowhere. He is staring at the guy. My daughter is standing in awe.

"Y-Y-You're the-" The guy says.

Before he can finish his sentence, the black figure dashes at the guy and knocks him to the ground. Then he grabs him and puts him in a sleeper hold, rendering him unconscious. He turns his attention to me. I was immediately afraid.

"Please don't hurt me!"

He stops when he hears this.

"I am not going to hurt you ma'am. Are you alright?"

His question makes me feel less uncomfortable.

"I am fine. Just a little shaken."

He looks at my daughter.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, thanks to you."

He doesn't say anything for a minute. He turns away from me.

"GCPD will arrive in a couple of minutes to arrest those punks. I wish I could help you more."

He is about to leave but I run up to him.

"Wait a minute sir?"

He stops and turns around.

"I have heard about you. You're the Batman."

He doesn't say anything and just leaves.


	3. Part Three

Moments later, the authorities arrive. They question me about the situation. I explained what happened and told them that I was homeless. They take me and my daughter to the police station to give us shelter. Next morning, an officer approaches me.

"Um ma'am. You have an envelope."

"An envelope?"

"Yes from an anonymous person."

The officer hands me the envelope.

"What it could be?" I think to myself.

I open the envelope and it's revealed to be a key with a note.

"Go to this address,-signed Anonymous."

Me and my daughter head to the address. There, I am greeted by Bruce Wayne.

"Mr. Wayne?"

"Hello Katherine. I thought long and hard about you and your daughter's predicament and I really wanted to help."

"You already have though."

"I know but I want to help even more. So I made a deal with the Gotham Realtors Association and offered to buy you this house free of charge."

I look at the house. Tears start running from my eyes.

"I don't know what to say Mr. Wayne."

"You don't have to say anything. It's yours and I will pay for everything."

I give Mr. Wayne the biggest hug ever.

From that moment on, me and my daughter no longer had to live on the streets.

 **The End**


End file.
